Niji
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: Collection of 7 colour themed one-shots relating to 11 eyes (the anime version) . Rated T to be safe
1. RED

**This is simply a collection of 7 11eyes drabbly type one-shots, each related to a colour of the rainbow ( Niji is the Japanese word for rainbow, hence the title for this collection.) . Each one-shot has a title as well as a colour assigned to it. **

**This one should please all KakeruXMisuzu fans out there.  
Please leave feedback. I hope you enjoy. **

_**Colour: Red  
Title: What the Red Night gave me. **_

When I think of red, I think of danger at every turn, of the possibility of being killed at any moment.  
I think of blood, our life source, streaming out of my sister's wrists all those years ago, slowly killing her .Blood, flowing out of my friends as they struggle to hold onto their lives.  
Danger and death, that's what I remember when I think of the red night.  
But …  
Red is also the colour of our school uniform-school, the place where I have been content, if not always perfectly happy. The same school where I met Shiori, Yukiko and Takahisa, who were also caught up in the Red Night. I lost them eventually, but the short time I knew them for was one of my most precious memories.  
And not to forget, the Red Night was where I met her. Misuzu. She was the one who protected us when we first ended up in the Red Night, the one who gave me skills to protect Yuka, and eventually defeat Liselotte and get us home again.  
Misuzu was the one that made that possible. And she has red hair. On her, the colour does not look evil .On her, it just looks beautiful.

When I think of red, I always remember that.


	2. ORANGE

**Colour: Orange  
Title: Alive.**

There are many, many ways to die. Illness , old age , drowning , falling off a building , stabbed once in the heart , stabbed multiple times , gunshot to the head , slit throat, suffocation , poison , heart attack ,decapitation, being run over , exposure , dog mauling..…fire. Especially fire.

With fire, it takes only an instant and the unlucky guy ends up as nothing more than crisp remains .Sometimes just ashes. He should know. His father was one of those people.

Yet, as he sits atop a junk pile, watching the flames he created rage and flicker, and eating a fruit the colour of those flames , he finds that he feels the most alive that he has ever been.


	3. YELLOW

**This one is kind of based on something in my life, but I changed details and mixed it up a bit so that the feeling could translate into a story of sorts and also fit the anime.  
This chapter is about Yuka and Kakeru when they were younger, and it's from Kakeru's viewpoint, but it's meant to be more friendship focused than romance. **

**Colour: Yellow  
Title: Smile in a Bottle.**

It was the end of the day, and he went to his locker to get his sneakers. When he opened it, and pulled out the sneakers, he gasped and jumped back a little.  
Dozens and dozens of pins tumbled out of his shoes, some pricking his leg before they fell to the ground. This had happened before but each time he would blink in surprise for a moment, still registering it.  
To his side, he could hear the sniggering and whispers of his classmates. He reddened slightly in anger, and then proceeded in kicking the pins to the side, and getting the rest out of his sneakers, ignoring the people around him.

"Kakeru-kun!"

He looked up at the familiar voice. Yuka pushed her way through the crowds, ignoring the class friend who had tugged at her sleeve to tell her not to, and stood by Kakeru's side.

"Let's go home now. " She took his shoes, and tipped the pins out in one gesture. Then, she led him out of the school, paying no attention to the cries of "odd-eyes" and "need a girl to protect you now , do you?". Once they were a small distance from the school, Yuka pulled Kakeru to a side.

"Here, you can swap over your shoes now." She had been holding them, and now she handed them over. With a grateful half-smile, Kakeru took the sneakers and put them on. He put his school shoes in his school bag, and they continued to walk.

As they walked, Yuka chatted endlessly, telling Kakeru about all that had gone on in class that day, sharing anecdotes , and sometimes just talking about random nothingness in the way she usually did . Slowly, as he listened, and gave back some replies, Kakeru started to feel a bit better.  
Then, Yuka paused and turned, giving Kakeru a brilliant smile.

Kakeru smiled back, took the instantly-made memory of that smile and put it into a glass bottle that he then kept deep in his soul, along with all his other memories. And the minute that smile in a bottle got there, sunlight burst out of it, bathing his soul and heart in soft sunny tones, making everything else about his life seem better, even if only for a moment.

**Well, that turned out shorter than I thought it would.. Was a lot quicker to do as well. I doubt I will be able to update with the other 4 chapters anytime soon though…**

**In the meantime, please review.**


	4. GREEN

**This story is from a Kukuri viewpoint-not Tachibana , but Satsuki- the teenage girl side as opposed to the Fragment side , so this may be a little different. Hope you like it.**

**Colour: green  
Title: Kimono**

Once again, I come home early. I don't think I could handle the rest of the day with those people…and especially _those _two_, _going on like they're the only people in the world. Especially after I told him my feelings. I can't stand it…

I wonder if Kakeru will get suspicious, if he comes home and sees me here already. It's the 3rd time I've done this...then again, I'm about to do something worse by leaving him. I take of my school uniform, and randomly root in my cupboard for something to wear, and feel a twinge of guilt, despite having my mind up 3 weeks ago, even though he is 10 now, and with Yuka-Chan by his side, he will be fine , but the twinge comes anyway. Because of him being my brother.

My hand grabs something soft, and I pull it out. A kimono. My apple/leaf green kimono, the one I wore to the summer festival. It's still beautiful. Even after all those months, even though that day was the one that tipped me over the edge of the proverbial mountain, It is still beautiful. I can't help but feel sad that I will never wear it again. Maybe I will wear it today. It's not a special occasion, but it may be the last time I ever wear it. And afterwards, I'm going to give it to Yuka-Chan anyway.

When she is old enough , I know she will look beautiful in it.


	5. BLUE

**Another slightly random one, some of it inspired by part of a conversation I had with a close friend recently. The rest was pretty much cos I'm a daydreamer …**

**Anyway, this one takes place after the events of the anime, but it is slightly AU .You'll see why.**

**Colour: Blue  
Title: Paint the Sky with me. **

They were the only ones on the school roof that day , enjoying their lunch. Yuka had the bright idea for them to put all their lunches together and have a sort of picnic, although they had to yell at Kaori many times for taking too much.

Tadashi, Yuka and Kakeru had all flopped as soon as they had finished , flat like starfish , looking up at the sky.

"The sun's come out." Kakeru commented.

"Yeah." Tadashi yawned "But, there are too many clouds. "

"Get rid of them with a feather duster." Kaori said.

Yuka giggled. "An eraser." Kakeru glanced at her. "An eraser'd be better. "

"But , the sky looks more interesting with clouds around ." Kakeru said.

Yuka smiled "Well, not all of them then ." She sat up , and opened her bag , looking for something .When she found it , she let out a little squeak of joy and held her hand up to the sky. She was holding an eraser.

Kaori laughed-a chuckle rather than a giggle. Misuzu looked confused.

"Yuka-kun , what are you doing?"

"Which cloud?"

"That doesn't answer my question." Misuzu looked even more confused.

"Which cloud would you get rid of first?"

Kakeru laughed , still lying down. "That one , there. " He pointed to a dark , not –so-fluffy looking cloud.

"What about that one?" Kaori pointed to another.

"Or that one."

"No , no , that cloud is cute! Get rid of that one. "Yuka was waving the eraser around, giggling.

"How is a cloud cute?" Kakeru wanted to know.

Misuzu rolled her eyes "You know you can't actually erase clouds, right?" Nobody heard her.

"What's going to happen when all the clouds we don't like are gone?"

"Paint the sky , of course. It's still kinda white underneath. "Yuka said.

"Blue?" Kaori suggested

Yuka shrugged "Blue, all types of blue, and some other colours too, make it interesting. "

"You can't be serious? How do you intend to reach the sky?"

Tadashi yawned loudly "Lighten up, Sempai!"

"Yeah, lighten up!" Kaori protested.

Misuzu pulled a face "I'm just saying –you sound like you are actually serious .It's impossible, you know?"

" It's just a dream . Let us dream a bit ." Kakeru said.

"But you sound so….deluded. Juvenile , believing in something so silly. I might appreciate it if you we, 5 or something , but I just don't see what the point of this kind of dream is…"

"Why? I believe in it." Shiori had not spoken up until then.

" Shiori-kun?"

Shiori opened her mouth to explain herself , then looked at Tadashi9who was now actually asleep) and Kaori and blinked before continuing.

"People believe in ghosts , and curses , and old superstitions –people who function normally , at their own age level.  
This idea , the idea of painting the sky , it's a nice one , right? Hopeful, like. Better than something that means death if you don't believe.

So …why not believe in it ?"

**I decided to leave it there, because I reckoned it would be more interesting that way. **

**Please leave feedback ^^**


	6. INDIGO

**Colour: Indigo  
Title: Heartbeat**

He ended up taking her to the steps by the river, his secret place, where he always watched the sun go down and the sky become indigo. He didn't have any other ideas, and when being reunited with your sister, the situation called for something special, right? Even if basic, this place was special.

They stood there, watching the colours of the sky change and not really saying much. Well, not saying anything, really. It was hard to find things to say to the little sister you had left behind 8 years ago, after failing to protect her.

The sky was almost completely indigo when Ema spoke.

"Onii-San?"

Takahisa turned his head. In the dark, he could barely see her. Apart from her eyes, which sparkled.

"Onii-San…is it OK if I hug you?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Ema 's hug was surprisingly strong for such a little girl . She leaned her head against his chest and made a sound much like a content kitten.

"I can hear it." She murmured.

He was confused. "Hear what?"

"Your heartbeat." She said it like she had decided something important, and he chuckled.

"And is that a good thing , little sister?"

She didn't answer , but judging by the fact she didn't let go , it had to be a good thing.

**Ok , so I know technically Ema Tajima is a character from the game ….but I had to include her in here .They should have made some OVAs focusing on her or something. Or even a second season of 11eyes , based on all the after stories in **_**Resona Forma**_** . **

**Please leave feedback ^^**


	7. Violet

**Colour: Violet  
Title: Never again **

She woke up and all she could see were burning buildings , dead bodies , blood , some still wet and gleaming , the deep dark purple of her war clothes. All she could hear was the sounds of war. All she could smell was smoke and death. She should be scared, but this little girl had seen so much of these things, she was cold to it all , she no longer cared. Except maybe deep inside …

Blindly, she reaches out. When her hand gets what she wants she sighs inwardly, and puts her glasses on. Instantly, the images and memories of that past fade and Yukiko can breathe again. She sends out a silent thanks to her cousin, who is asleep in the next room, for making these glasses for her once Grandpa had discovered her plight and got her into Japan, because now Yukira, the immortal child soldier could be put to rest, and Yukiko could be a normal girl .She would never have to fight an adult's war, never have to see a battle field again, never have to see someone she had got close to die again.

Yukiko looked through the window. The sun was peeking over the horizon, staining the violet sky red . Soon , it would be orange too , the edges all gold , and eventually the sky would be blue , and it'd be a new day , a day full of laughter , food , joy , school , craziness , her job , love.

She would never have to return to those blood-stained days again.

**And now , Niji is officially finished! Sorry I took so long to put up this final chapter. I hope you enjoyed all 7 colours . **


End file.
